


Just Follow the Script

by citrussunscreen



Category: Fahrenheit (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Just Follow the Script

**Title:** Just Follow the Script  
**Type:** One Shot  
**Characters:** Fahrenheit  
**Pairing:** DongLun  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Length:** ~1,417  
**Warning:** NC-17, fail!smut[PWP]  
**A/N:** References to X-Family. And I have been staying up to watch the World Cup! =D

“What’s wrong, AhBu?” Jiro asks as he takes a seat next to the moping boy

Opening his eyes, Aaron took a look at Jiro before closing his eyes again, head still against his desk “I’m just tired” as though he was hoping the other would leave him alone. But Jiro knew better.

Placing an arm around the other gently, Jiro asked again, this time in a softer tone “What’s wrong?” he could feel Aaron tensing slightly under his arm, but the other still did not open his eyes or raise his head. The worry was beginning to sink deeper and deeper into Jiro, his anxiousness beginning to show on his face.

“DaDong” a soft whisper came from the brooding boy and immediately Jiro knew Aaron was going to open up to him.

“Yeah?” Jiro spoke, softly, believing that it would comfort the other a little.

“I’ve never pushed anyone into a bed before” Aaron mumbled into the desk, his ears turning red from just thinking about what he just said, clearly he was embarrassed.

Clutching his sides, Jiro couldn’t help but laugh loudly “What do you mean, AhBu?”

Lifting his head up, his bright red cheeks and cute pout made Jiro laugh even more.

“I don’t believe that you’ve never pushed anyone into a bed before, we’ve had plenty of pillow fights, you know” Jiro managed to choke out, still laughing, wondering how Aaron could be so upset over something so little.

“Not like that!” Aaron complained “Like...like...for X-Family, I-I’ve never done it so deliberately and I don’t know if I can have such an expression on my face...and, DaDong! Stop laughing already!”

“You are so naive, kid” Jiro smirked as he calmed down, resting his chin on his palm as he placed his elbow on the desk, eyes staring at the flushed boy before him “which makes you really cute, you know?”

Aaron glared and smacked the other lightly on the arm “I’m serious here”

“I know” Jiro sighed before sitting up properly again “shall I show you how it’s done?”

A graceful eyebrow quirked questioningly at Jiro. Aaron didn’t like to think that he was slow, but sometimes, he just didn’t understand what Jiro meant, usually, he’d just label it under their age difference, but this time, there was something about the way Jiro smiled at him which prickled his skin.

But before Aaron could even answer, Jiro had already lifted the other off the chair and placed him on the bed. “Stand up” instructed Jiro, smiling when Aaron obeyed with a mildly suspicious look on his face.

“Watch what I’m doing, AhBu” Jiro proceeded to fluidly push a semi-clueless Aaron onto his bed a smirk plastered across Jiro’s face when Aaron looked up in surprise.

Jiro couldn’t help but feel most pleased at the youngest member’s expression “Did you catch that?”

Shaking his head, Aaron pulled himself up “Could you go a little slower?”

Shrugging, Jiro slowly demonstrated again, lightly pushing Aaron, using enough force to get the other onto the bed before crawling on as well “Got it?”

Aaron blinked.

“Why don’t you give it a shot?” Jiro offered, rolling to the other side of the bed before sitting up, try pushing me onto the bed like you’re supposed to in the drama.

Nodding slowly, Aaron stood up and attempted to push Jiro onto the bed. But was stopped when Jiro placed a hand around the thinner wrist, shaking his head.

“AhBu, you’re doing it wrong, watch my expression as well this time” Jiro held the other’s wrists and switched their positions.

“O-Okay” Aaron replied, determined to learn and get this scene nailed before he gets frustrated and explodes.

“Firstly,” Jiro raised his hand, palm facing forward “a light push with a superior smirk” he pushed Aaron onto the bed.

“Look into his eyes” Jiro explained as he stared into Aaron’s chocolate brown eyes “and lean forward enough so that you can slowly crawl forward”

Aaron gulped, watching Jiro’s actions and listening intently to the other’s words. Jiro’s words were deaf to his ears as he felt the warmth being conducted from the older man’s hand against his chest.

“DaDong” Aaron gasped as he came out from his shock, his eyes still looking into Jiro’s eyes, he could feel his blood pump faster, knowing well that his face must be bright red already. He pulled his eyes away when he felt his head hit the mattress, he could feel Jiro slip in between his legs, thigh pressing against thigh, and those hands of Jiro’s, dancing from his chest and across his arms to his wrist. He was going to go crazy. If all his mind could be focused on were Jiro’s god-like hands.

Soft lips pressed against Aaron’s plump lips. Jiro gently slipped his hand beneath the other’s shirt, pushing it up so that pale skin could be exposed.

“Aren’t you touching too much, DaDong?” Aaron asked, out of breath as he kept looking at the older man.

Jiro gave Aaron a smirk before he lowered his head to suck on the pale skin, making sure to leave his mark before running his tongue over it.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Aaron asked, nervously even though he knew very well what Jiro was doing.

“You know what I’m doing” Jiro spoke cheerfully as he undid the fastenings on the younger man’s trousers, pulling them down to reveal a pair of silk boxers “let’s take this off too shall we?” Jiro could not help but smile at the other’s crimson cheeks as he hooked his fingers under the elastic of the silk boxers and yanked them down thin thighs.

Aaron gasped, his body involuntarily arching against Jiro’s probing fingers, he could feel the slick fingers furrow deeper and deeper still, inside of him. “Ah!” the younger boy squeaked “DaDong!” Aaron dug his fingers into the mattress, his toes curling, unfamiliar with what he was feeling.

“What’s wrong, AhBu?” Jiro asked, looking into the other’s eyes

“What’s wrong!?” Aaron spoke loudly before moaning “Uhn, this! Isn’t this wrong!?”

Jiro looked at the already submissive singer before him and shrugged “your mouth is so talkative today” Jiro leaned towards Aaron before pushing their lips together, sucking on Aaron’s plump lips, nibbling before he weaved his tongue into the other’s mouth, his fingers never once stopping as he continued to stretch and prepare the younger man beneath him.

Breaking apart, Jiro licked his lips hungrily as he stared at Aaron’s expression, those pink cheeks, bruised lips, irregular breath and messy hair.

“DaDong, I-“ Aaron muttered, blinking as he tried to catch his breath and calm his racing heart.

Silencing the other with a finger, Jiro gave Aaron a lopsided grin “You are too cute” and only laughed as the other glared up at him silently.

Grabbing the Vaseline on the bedside table, Jiro, with expertise; took a generous scoop before rubbing the clear petroleum jelly over his thick manhood. Aaron watched with a strange sense of fascination but his expression quickly changed when Jiro rubbed the same substance inside of him.

“It’s going to hurt, isn’t it?” Aaron asked, warily, nervous.

Licking his lips again, Jiro leaned in to placed a reassuring kiss on Aaron’s lips before whispering an offer into the younger man’s ear “We can practise enough so that it won’t hurt”

Aaron didn’t even have time to think about what WuChun and Calvin would think if they walked in onto them as he moaned under Jiro, struggling to keep his sanity as Jiro entered him.

“Wrap your arms around me” Jiro directed, smiling as Aaron listened, obediently, squeezing, digging his fingers into the older man’s skin.

It was not long before the bedroom was filled with the rhythmic creaking of the bed, accompanied by Jiro’s grunts and Aaron’s pants and incoherent words.

He shuddered, skin tingling as he came, spilling his seeds over his own stomach, he could feel his muscles clench even tighter around Jiro’s manhood, and when Jiro finally cummed, Aaron wondered if the older man was still up for another round.

\--

WuChun and Calvin shook their heads as they sat outside the bedroom door, giving each other an understanding look.

“Hey, DaDong,” they heard Aaron’s breathless voice creep past the wooden door “would I have to do all this when we film for X-Family?”

Calvin and WuChun had never so wanted to hit their own forehead and tell the youngest Fahrenheit member to remember that there was a script to follow.


End file.
